


Ian/Mickey - Fifty Shades Of Gallavich

by mickeygallagherr



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich - Fandom, Shameless (US), ian/mickey - Fandom, mickey milkovich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - 50 Shades Of Grey, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeygallagherr/pseuds/mickeygallagherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's sister Mandy goes to college to study for journalism and she gets a project where she has to interview an important person in the business society. So she finds her old childhood friend, Ian Grey, who's the boss of Grey Co, supervisor and developer of all clubs in Chicago.<br/>The day of the interview, Mandy is awfully sick and begs Mickey to do the interview for her and after several arguments she convinces him. Mickey thinks the guy would be just some rich man with the 'stupid' costume and good looks, but he's wrong.<br/>He meets Ian and everything about him just mesmerizes Mickey. But he's surprised when Ian insists on taking him to one of his restaurants for dinner and Ian tells him that it's just for further information on the interview, but things turn out way too differently, and maybe, out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of the Saga. Hope you like it.   
> English is not my first language so I excuse myself for any further grammar errors.

             "Mickey, come the fuck on." Mandy shouted from the kitchen and he rolled his eyes. She had begged him for two long days already to do her college assignment for her, as she was sick and couldn't even get out of the house which only made things worse because he had to go grocery shopping and shit like that. No, it isn't that 'cool' for a 24 year old Southside pimp to go shopping in case you were wondering. Mickey would rather work as a fucking shitty waiter.  
  Mandy Milkovich going to college was a whole new generation of thing inside the family clan. Most of her brothers hadn’t yet completed high school, including Mickey himself, who would still be a freshman if he went back. That’s right; he hadn’t passed a single class.

  Although she wasn’t an A plus student, Mandy did work hard on her studying, but Literature wasn’t her best. Mickey had laughed on top of his lungs when she told him she wanted to be a reporter, or a writer at the local newspaper. Could you imagine the scary, well known for only bad, Milkovich last name on some long ass article? That would be damn creepy. But Mandy didn’t really care. She had decided to turn her life for good and this was her fresh start from zero.  
  But it all came to an end when she got the flu from some bitchy whore at class at the end of the last semester, right when the exams started and plus now, she had to do a huge project only by herself. The thing was, she had to interview an important person of the business society and she had found the right one, but Mickey Goddamn Milkovich was too selfish to help her out. She practically fell on his knees asking for it, claiming to do anything in the world for her brother if he did the interview in her place.

  “One hundred bucks if you do it.” She looked at him with the saddest eyes ever. She was failing hard at the subject and this fucking assignment was the only way to bail herself out. Mickey let out a groan and pushed her away, hoping to arrive the main door before she blocked him again, and she did.  
  “Please.” She whined. Mickey’s head fell back in annoyance but he wasn’t going to give in. Not any chance. “No.” he replied simply and turned on the opposite direction, but avoiding Mandy Milkovich was a war he couldn’t win.  
  “What the fuck, Mandy! Go send one of your bitches from school or threaten some nerd to do it.” He yelled trying to let go of her stupid hold. Mandy just tightened her grip on him.  
  “You know I can’t. They’re tricky. Please, Mick, do it for me. For fuck’s sake, it’s just an interview for the magazine. No one’s gonna bite you!” she looked at him straight in the eye. She knew she was close to convincing him, victory already flashing in her bright blue eyes. “Please, Mick. I swear I’ll get Megan Fox to suck your dick if you do it.”

  “Jesus. Alright, alright.” He rolled his eyes running both hands on his jet black hair. “Just shut the fuck up already.” He said as his sister’s mouth hanged wide open. Mandy let out a happy scream, dancing around her annoyed brother. She hugged him tight even though Mickey didn’t even bother to pat her back. Typical of his.  
  “My Gosh. Thank you so much.” She kissed him and he pushed her away; cuddling and affection weren’t Milkovich habits. He made himself comfortable on the old couch, which responded with a swirling sound as he sat down. “What does this joker do?”

  She ran across the room taking the question papers from her backpack, hands shaking from happiness and relief, some notebooks flying to the floor. After finally finding whatever she was looking for she went back to her brother, practically shoving everything in his lap and thanks fuck Mickey caught everything quick enough, even though confused by his sister’s reactions.  
  “He’s a businessman, part time engineer, also photographer.” She smiled deeply as Mickey read the questions he was supposed to ask the guy. “He is the owner of most clubs and restaurants here in Chicago and some In New York, too. He’s also in the gaming market. He created ‘Psycho 3.0’. I bought it to you for your birthday, remember?” she spoke as quickly as possible.  
  Mickey raised his brows in surprise. He knew the man would be rich, but creative as sick too? He had replayed that game seven times; the graphics were great and the timeline beyond awesomeness. So much action inside, just as Mickey liked it. “What’s his name?” he asked, reading the same question on the paper for the fourth time; _‘Do you have any interests besides work?_ ’.  
  “Grey. Ian Grey.” Mandy grinned sitting next to him. “You’ll be interviewing him tomorrow. He’ll send his driver for me- you.” She laughed and started walking up to her bedroom.  
  “Don’t mean to surprise you, but I do have two fine working legs over here.” Mickey spoke out loud for her to hear. “I can walk by myself.” Shelves and closets opening and closing noises filled the room and Mickey straightened himself to glance at his sister’s room, when she came out holding a pair of clothes and shoes on her hands. He raised a brow and she smiled back. “I got you some clothes for the occasion.” She waved a plaid black and white shirt at him. “Try them on.”

  “How the fuck did you know I was gonna say ‘ _yes_ ’?”

  She had also bought him a pair of black, slightly skinny jeans and Timberlands. She threw everything to him and gestured Mickey the bathroom. “C’mon! I spent a lot of money on those, they’re worth it.”  
“It’s not that I’m going to meet the fucking president.” He stood up lazily and studied the sizes. Mandy rolled her eyes groaning. “Just try them on? I don’t want Ian Grey to think my brother is a freaking Southside low budget gangster.”  
  “Isn’t that what I am?” Mickey smirked and she hit his arm. “Fuck!” he whined in pain. “You know that’s my shot forearm you bitch.” He shook his head and went up to his room.

              With those clothes on, Mickey looked like a typical New York guy; all he needed next was some Aviators and a fucking leather jacket. He rubbed his face with his cold hands, somehow finding the sensation delightful. He went back to the kitchen, where his noisy sister had been asking him about a thousand times if he was done already. Mandy’s mouth hanged open as she saw her pal all dressed up in new, fancy clothing but mostly, clean. Looking good from head to toe.  
  "Damn it, Mick. You look hotter than the devil himself.” She implied turning him around to get a better view of his back. Mickey just groaned as usual. “Yeah, okay, fashion freak.”  
  If there was one thing Mickey Milkovich would never approve is him looking good. He never considered himself a big deal; just a barely average looking, short guy. Simple as that.  
  “Though you do have a nice ass.” She smirked pinching his elbow playfully. “You should wear like this more often.” Mickey rolled his eyes. “And end up looking like a fag?” he fake smiled. “Nice one, dumbass.”

  “Okay, now listen.” Mandy’s face turned serious in a way that it made Mickey laugh. “Tomorrow you’ll wake up at seven, take a nice long wash so you can smell good and at nine thirty AM a black Range Rover will pick you up, and take you to Grey CO’s. Therefore you’ll meet Ian’s assistant; tell her you’re the substitute for Mandy’s interview and she’ll take you to his office. You must, and I repeat, you must be polite as fuck to him, don’t you dare using any bad language; simply ask him the questions on these papers, write down the answers and get the fuck out. Are we clear?” she asked pointing a finger at his chest.  
  “Yeah, whatever.” Mickey responded heading back to him room to change his clothes. “Gotta get to work.”

  “Assface?” Mandy called as her brother reached the door knob. “Douchebag?” he replied in the same way, smiling at his sister. “Thanks.” She smiled back truly. Mickey nodded in response and left the house to who knows where.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey's interview with Ian takes a strange turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again.  
> I tried my best at this chapter, I excuse myself for any grammar errors and I hope you enjoy.  
> This is the trailer to FSOG http://youtu.be/Muth71cJeeE . I made it long time ago and it contains spoilers for the next chapters :)

               Mickey never really gave a shit about things except when it came to his family, but the fact that he was going to interview a rich businessman tomorrow made him have a strange feeling in his stomach, like something was going to happen. He let go of his thoughts as he walked on the grey sidewalk, smoking a cigarette and checking out the surroundings. It was the beginning of May at the time, spring had just came out of the corner but the weather said otherwise. Yes, the snow had melted from a while, but it was still freezing cold and Mickey‘s bare fingers were numb and paler than his own skin. He tossed the remaining part of the cigarette on the street and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. He wished he had put on his beanie. It was old but it did kept warm and that was all Mickey cared about. He watched his breath turned white as he exhaled and made himself warm in his large black coat.

  He headed himself to Kev`s bar, The Alibi, where his so called `business` was. Mickey was a pimp, it wasn`t a good job but it did pay all his bills. His cheeks flushed as he went inside the place, warm air meeting his face. Kev was filling some glasses with drinks for his customers while his wife, V, was arguing with some old guy who wouldn`t pay his water.  
  “Hey, Mick.” Kev greeted as he saw the younger man sitting in his usual seat. “How`s business upstairs?” Mickey said cause hell no, you ain`t getting Good Morning`s from a Milkovich, bitch. Kev shrugged putting a glass of beer in front of him. Mickey took a quick sip ad raised his brow, waiting for him to shoot the answer.  
  “Fuck. It`s cold out.”  
  Mickey nodded in response and felt his cellphone vibrate. He took it out to see Mandy had sent him a message;

   _Mandy 10:06 AM_  
 _buy some meat and potatoes grocery gangsta ha ha_

  Rolling his eyes, he put his cellphone back in his pocket and focused himself on finishing his beer. A man zipping up his pants came from upstairs and he turned around for the usual greet; “Hey, come again.” The guy nodded at him and made his way to a table where his supposed friends were. Mickey turned back to his beer when of the Russian whores ran to him, shaking him off his seat.  
  “What the fuck?” Mickey yelled as he was being turned around to face the whore. “Stupid American.” The whore grunted. ~He give no money.” He pointed to the man who just passed by Mickey; ready to head out. Mickey death glared him, anger building inside like a train wreck. Ain`t no messing around with Mickey`s bitches. Before the guy could reach the door, he popped in front of him, smirking widely. The older man gulped his shame, putting on a lazy smile.  
  “Already leaving?” Mickey asked looking at him from head to toe. “Don`t ya think you forgot something?” he came closer.  
  “W-Well I…” but Mickey made an invisible move and slammed his gun against the man`s stomach making him jump, but Mick held his pace, smiling fully, which only made him look even creepier. “Uhh, yes. I forgot to pay that girl.” He remembers now, Mickey thought to himself. “Aaah, good. Go pay her now, bitch.” He shoved the man away, making him almost fall on his knees as he ran to pay the whore. Mickey rolled his eyes at the coward. He watched the whole scene, the idiot telling his whore that he was extremely sorry and the way she yelled at him in Russian. Instead of going back to his place, Mickey decided heading himself into the streets again. The day had just started and yet it was as shitty as any other day in his life.

  So instead of thinking of the boredom around him, Mickey went for kicking it off the usual way.  
  “Hey, Angie! Wanna fuck?” he asked as he saw the fat chick sitting on the bench of her house, drinking a beer can. It was more a demand than a question, to be correct, because he was already walking up the stairs to the front door.  
  “Sure.” She said standing up, because one thing she couldn`t say no to was Mickey Milkovich wanting to bang. Mickey`s life as easy as that; no relationships, no emotions, just quick fucks. He never really had anything serious. He wasn`t the man you could get flowers from or watch movies with. He just fucked; was pretty good at it, and the great thing about falling for Mickey Milkovich was that you could always find someone better.

               “That was good.” She said looking at the now fully dressed Mickey; ready to go. He didn`t reply, he was too focused on doing his belt. “Wanna hang out sometimes?” she asked in hope for an answer. “Fuck no.” Mickey responded hitting for the front door, shutting it hard enough to break right after. Angie Zago shook her head in sadness and let go of the thought that she could have luck with a Milkovich.

               The next morning all he could think about was this damn interview with Ian Grey. He didn`t know what to call more annoying; the fact that he had to wash himself with a perfume soap or him being no nervous his hands were shaking; messing up his tries to achieve the perfect hairstyle with his wet, grumpy hair. And so; after seven several attempts and a lot of hair gel wasted, he finally made it. He wore the clothes Mandy had bought him and brushed his teeth three times like she recommended. Fucking psycho. He waited until he heard car motors outside the house. He looked out of the window; and there it was. The black Range Rover and Grey`s driver inside.  
   He jumped inside the backseat, only getting a stupid glare from the black driver. Clearly, he wasn`t expecting Mickey to show up.  
  “The fuck you lookin` at?” Mickey snapped, making the driver blink and look in the other way. “Aren`t you supposed to drive?” and before the other man could say something, he yelled. “Hurry the fuck up! I don`t have all day.” The driver simply started the engine while Mickey checked if he had gotten all the papers he needed. Once in a while, the old black man glanced at him, but Mickey glared in response instead of telling him to fuck off.  
  Thirty minutes passed and they finally arrived at Grey CO, a building hugger than Mickey had ever expected. It was all gray, with hundreds of fancy mirror glass windows and long stairs to the entrance. Without saying a word, Mickey hopped out of the car and headed inside as a few people looked at him like fresh meat. Instead of getting more annoying stares, he surprisingly found the elevator empty; so he just pressed the 20th floor button and waited until the doors closed. His heartbeat was slightly faster and his hands sweating a bit. Why the fuck was he acting like a ten years old girl who was about to sell cookies? Jesus.  
  Finally, the elevator stopped and he was met with light blue walls and shiny white floor. A Barbie looking blonde was sitting behind her huge desk with a logo written in white; GREY CO. Mickey guessed it was Grey`s assistant.  
  “Good morning.” She smiled teasingly as he came closer.  
  “I’m Mikhailo Milkovich, substitute for Amanda Milkovich`s interview with Ian Grey?” he went straight as a bolt. The well-dressed girl checked something on her computer and nodded smiling.  
  “Mr. Grey will see you now.” She eyed Mickey head to toe. “Please, follow me.” She stood up in her long heels and they both headed to a big office. A strange feeling started building up in Mickey`s chest; like someone was filling a huge balloon inside him. He took a deep breath as the assistant opened the door, went inside and smiled widely at who knows who (even though Mickey knew exactly who). “Amanda`s brother is here.” She announced.

        “Let him in.” a deep, husky voice spoke, making him shiver from head to toe.

  “Mr. Milkovich.” She gestured him to come inside. Mickey gulped down, nodded and tried to act as I-don`t-give-a-fuck as possible. As soon as he stepped in, his eyes met a tall, very tall, man, on his back, his large shoulders and muscles hiding inside a gray blue tuxedo and skinny trousers. He had dark red hair, he was a ginger for sure and it felt like Mickey`s balloon inside him exploded along with him. He fought the urge to run away like a total drama bitch and waited for the other man to turn around. But suddenly, he wished he hadn`t.  
  Green eyes met his and he was to numb to even look away, catching his mouth before it hanged wide open. Ian Grey was fucking gorgeous. His eyes were perfect, his hair was fucking exceptional and that jawline, it was like drawn by God himself. His lips were pink and plump and as gay as it sounded Mickey wanted to touch them so badly it fucking hurt his fingers. A smirk played on the younger`s boy face as his eyes landed on every part of Mickey, making him burn in stress.  
  “Mickey, right?” Grey asked shifting closer and Mickey stopped himself realizing he was about to take a step back.  
  “Uh, yeah. Mandy`s brother. You must be; Mr. Grey.” Of course he is, you dumbass.  “Please, call me Ian.” Mr. Handsome smiled perfectly, lifting his arm for Mickey. At first he was confused but found out he had to shake the fucking hand. So he did, and electricity bolted through him. “Have a seat.” Ian gestured, walking back to his work desk.

  “So, this is just an interview for Mandy`s school magazine.” He explained opening the question papers. “I`ll be asking you some questions and you`ll…Answer.” Mickey finished and Ian nodded at him while making himself comfortable in his desk, instead of sitting down. This was clearly going to be a torture.

 

  “What made you join the business society?” Mickey read the first question carefully and watched Ian go deep in thought, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

  Ian talked slowly and carefully but Mickey`s handwriting on his notebook spoke otherwise. It was shaky and fast even though Mickey tried to concentrate every part of him on writing and not glancing at the beautiful man in front of him. His hands shook and he had to stop to take a long breath and calm himself. Ian watched every move of his, making Mickey even more nervous than he already was. Besides that; the guy was a total smart ass, Einstein himself. He spoke so politely, with an excellent grammar that put Mick to shame. Ian was calm, confident and understanding. Or as he would say; perfect.  
  After twelve exact questions, Mickey was sweating like a polar bear at the beach; his hands were so watery the pen was slipping away. And then it came, the last question, Mickey`s favorite one, the one he`d been reading 400 times already.

  “Do you have any interests besides work?”

  Ian smiled to himself and turned to face his window enjoying the grand view of East Chicago before talking again.  
  “I have interest in a lot of things, Mr. Milkovich.”  
  “That must be really boring.” Mickey rolled his eyes before catching what he said. Damn it. He wasn`t supposed to give fucking opinions; it was not his interview. He looked up to see a high standing Ian Grey smirking at him looking like a complete smug. Cheesy motherfucker.  
  “Okay. These were all the questions I had.” Mickey stood up, avoiding any awkward conversation. “So, thank you Mr. Grey. Now with your permission…”  
  Ian turned to the view again and Mickey took this as his move to get the fuck out of that office as soon as possible. He quickly fixed the pile of papers in his hands and headed to the door in a rush And as soon as he opened it-

  “I didn`t give you any permission to leave.”  
  
   Mickey froze at Ian`s words. Damn he was fucked. He let go of the door knob and turned around to see Grey with his head cocked to Mickey`s side, still on his back.  
   “Okay, can I go now?” Mickey was starting to lose his patience.  
  “No.” he responded firmly, turning around with his hands behind his back, getting closer to the confused boy. “You said my lots of interests must be boring.” Ian smiled and Mickey gulped down harshly. “I am going to prove you wrong.”

  Before Mickey could say anything, Ian turned in front of him; their huge height difference shutting him up. “Tonight. 9 PM. You`ll be the special guest in my new restaurant.”  Mickey furrowed his eyebrows. Did this bitch just invite him to a date? Hell no.  
  “It`s for further information on the interview.” Ian assured him. “I don`t really think you have a correct answer to your last question.” He smirked again, looking up and down at Mickey`s short body. “My driver will come and get you. Again.”  
  “Can I go now?” Mickey repeated, raising his brows and Ian smiled at him again. Little fucker. “Yes.” Ian responded firmly as fuck. The shorter man rolled his eyes as hard as possible and left the room with loud steps.

  
  “Oh, and Mickey. I hope you don`t mind if I bring my girlfriend with us.”

  It took him all his courage not to come back and break Grey`s nose, so instead he smiled sarcastically to himself and decided to show the fucker some real dope. “I hope you don`t mind if I bring my whole Southside attitude, cause trust me; it`s not anywhere polite like yours.” “Your attitude is welcome.” “Are you sure? It may scare the shit out of your little girlfriend.” Mickey said out loud arriving the elevator. Grey`s assistant widened her eyes at his language, but he decided to pop a cherry on the pie by flashing her his middle finger, Ian secretly watching all the scene. It didn`t really matter though. Mickey was back on his normal self and if they didn`t like it, they were welcomed to fuck off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this, leave comments with your opinions.  
> Oh and by the way I also wrote another one shot fanfic; Afraid (Ian/Mickey). For that and more works of mine check my Wattpad (http://www.wattpad.com/user/kristi_rrapaj) and my tumblr (http://mickeygallagherr.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks again! Stay tuned.
> 
> One more things; I saw in the comments that lots of people didn't like the original book of Fifty Shades. Well, I'm one of those people too and trust me; this version of Fifty Shades you're reading is nowhere close to the original. Of course, it's going to have lots of sex and stuff like that but no there's no way I'm making this copy paste of E. L. James' version.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a good dream about Ian's lips.

In the next five seconds inside that elevator Mickey felt proud for his little act on Mr. Grey, but right after; extremely stupid. So he decided to let down the invitation and save that little much of pride he had left.  
“Monkey see, monkey do, don`t ever make the first move, just let `em come to you.” The music blasted through the old stolen speakers and Mickey hummed every word while counting the money Kev just gave him. Five hundred dollars, the business was flowing. Mickey smiled to himself and ignored the old lady yelling from the outside at him to shut the fucking music. The door opened and Mandy burst in, frowning from the loud volume and the `awful` taste of music. “Jesus, shut it down.” She yelled as much as she could; making Mickey turn in surprise. He rolled his eyes and paused, his sister relaxing in response.   
“What the fuck?” she rubbed her forehead in confusion. “Problem?” Mickey waved the interview papers at her and Mandy smiled running to get them.  
“You did it! Mickey Milkovich did an interview!” Mandy jumped in happiness. “You have written every single- … Wait, what is this?” she shoved the paper in Mickey`s face and he mentally read; “Do you have any interests besides work”, reminding himself again of the stupid scene he had caused.   
“He didn`t want to answer.” Mickey lied shrugging, but Mandy clearly didn`t buy it. “Excuse me? Ex-fucking-cuse me? I told him every fucking question before and he was okay with all of them. How the hell did he not want to answer this?”  
“Fuck should I know?” Mickey frowned standing up.   
“You didn`t fuck it up, did you?” she turned him around, even though she knew perfectly he did fuck up.  
“No, I didn`t.” Mickey said but she barely believed him. “Mickey what did you do?”  
He rolled his eyes taking a beer from the fridge. “He told me he had interests in a lot of shit.” He started. “I told him that it must be really boring.”  
“What? The fuck you say that for?” Mandy yelled hitting his chest.   
“He was acting all smug. I got bored as hell.” Mickey whined in pain. She did hit hard.   
“Mickey, what did I tell ya? No fucking opinions!” she yelled again and he covered his ears. “Alright, shut the fuck up! I can fix it, okay? Jesus, calm your tits.” He put his hands up in defense when she tried to hit him again.   
Mandy took a deep breath as she understood how not caring at all her brother was, shaking her head after. She was exhausted and clearly didn`t want to go on with the conversation.  
“You have six hours. I don`t care how but you need to fix the mess you made. If I get a F on this thing it`s you who`s gonna enjoy the consequences. You hear me?” she threatened as Mickey threw the last beer can in the trash. He rolled his eyes and hopped on the nearest couch.   
“What was he like?” She asked after a few seconds of silence. No rest for Mickey indeed.  
“Fucking carrot top. With the freckles and pale skin… Fucking alien looking?!” he rubbed his forehead, trying to clear his mind off Grey`s lips as Mandy stood smirking, watching his discomfort. “What?” Mickey yelled as her smirk grew into a smile. Mandy laughed loudly jumping next to him on the old couch, making her back comfortable on her brother`s legs.  
“Did you like him?”  
“Fuck off!” He spat already feeling nervous, changing his position. “Aww, you did like him!” she laughed joyfully tickling his sides. “Tell me, come on! Was he sexy? Did he wake up any old, old hormones of yours..?”  
“Jesus Christ you`re sick.” Mickey frowned pushing her away. “Did he give you any signs?” she went on even further.  
“He`s fucking straight. Get your points.” He yelled, even though inside he was for sure feeling a bit sad. He wasn`t really gay. Or maybe just a little. Maybe even too much.  
Mandy hugged him letting out a sigh. “I feel you, brother.”  
The next two hours passed with Mandy asking a billion questions about how Mickey looked at Ian and how Ian looked at Mickey, making him tell every single detail of the whole thing and when he told her he didn`t want to go at the fake `date`, she yelled and yelled until Mickey had to accept that refusing Mandy was a war he had no victory from.

“Fuck you.” He whispered, as she made up stupid scenes between them, closing his eyes to sleep.  
His breath turned white as soon as it left his lungs. Mandy`s stupid yells and kicks were the only reason he was heading to Grey`s office. It was a really long walk, but right now it was the last thing he could think of. He didn`t know why the fact that he was meeting Ginger`s girlfriend made him so angry he would probably stab her in the fucking heart.  
Too busy thinking of a hundred ways to kill a person, he didn`t notice he was already at Grey`s building, but most importantly he didn`t notice the person abruptly putting him against the wall.  
With his heart racing, he turned around shoving away from the stranger`s touch, but was soon met with minty green eyes and a perfect smile he regret knowing.  
“Boo!” Ian Grey whispered at him with happy big eyes.  
“What the fuck? Hell was that for?!” Mickey yelled trying to hold his breath. Ian`s smile grew wider by second and the brunet had to look away not to get lost.  
“I`m sorry if I scared you.” Grey apologized politely. “I`m not scared!” Mickey whined, even though his skin was pale as snow from the shock.  
Instead of saying anything, Ian smirked and the other one rolled his eyes in response.  
“You like long walks, Mickey?” Ginger asked as it was obvious.  
“Had sh- things, to do.” He corrected himself, Mandy`s words echoing in his ears.   
“Ah, so you were not purposely having a walk by the other side of Chicago, right close to my enterprises.” Grey raised an eyebrow and poor Mickey got caught.  
“My sister Mandy convinced me to come and finish the questions.” He said, finally looking at the taller man’s face.  
“You didn’t want to?” Grey whispered and his eyes went wide.  
“N.. No! Why would I?” Mick tried to gain self-control and push aside the fact that he was slightly hard just by fucking Grey’s voice. “It’s just an interview.”  
“Oh, really?” Ian asked and sounded almost offended.  
“Yes.” Mickey responded raising his eyebrows.  
To his surprise, Grey shifted closer and Mickey had to step back unarmed, finding himself against the cold brick wall. His eyes were heavy and pupils shaking.  
The taller man put a hand in the wall, completely blocking one side of Mickey. His eyes shifted to his lips, or he was imagining things.  
In a matter of seconds, Ian harshly connected their lips and started kissing him, more like biting and sucking but it felt never so good and Mickey almost lost his senses. He gripped Ian’s arm and gave up in a gasp when he (finally) grabbed his throbbing cock beneath his trousers.  
Mickey was in another world until he heard Mandy’s voice in the background, shutting everything down.  
“Mickey! What the hell? Wake the fuck up!”  
He opened his eyes and realized he was still in his damn couch, hard as fuck and almost cried out about it. Dream world was so much better.  
“Aye, what the fuck? Calm your tits.” He replied in the same tone rubbing his face.  
“Grey’s driver is gonna be here in less than half a hour! Go get ready, assface!” she yelled again throwing a pillow at him. “Fuck you.” he said lighting up a cigarette.  
Mickey stood up and made his way to the bathroom.  
After finishing up, he lazily took his clothes and dressed up as before, getting a beanie to stop his head from freezing.  
The driver arrived as said and after receiving a handful new questions from Mandy he plopped inside the car making himself comfortable. The driver stared at him again.  
“What the fuck is your problem?” Mickey spat and the driver simply looked away, starting the engine.  
Forty minutes passed and they arrived at a smug looking restaurant with dim lights on and everything else.  
He came out, the cold air hitting his face and rushed inside the place, taking off his beanie.  
There was a man directing people to their tables and he eyed Mickey from head to toe, giving the security guards a signal.  
“I’m sorry, is there a prob-“ he started to talk but someone interrupted him. “It’s okay, Greg. He’s with me.” Grey appeared from the corner smirking as always.  
He was wearing a black expensive leather jacket and again Mickey felt miserable.  
“Good evening, Mick.” Ian started with the nicknames again.  
“Hey.” he replied simply.  
Grey gave a signal and a waiter came to take Mickey’s coat, which he quickly shrugged off himself. Ian guided him to follow inside an elevator, in which he let Mickey go first.  
“So, about the question-“  
“You’re really straight as bolt, aren’t you?” Ian said.  
“I was just going to tell you my sister got a few more of them, if you, don’t mind… Yeah.” He continued.  
“I’d be glad to answer them.” Grey looked down at him and once again Mickey noticed the height difference. He felt so fucking small.  
The elevator’s doors opened and he found himself in a huge room with tables, waiters and sweets smell. He followed Ian’s steps and looked around.  
“This place, yours?”  
“Oh, yes. I think I told you I own most of Chicago’s amusement places.” Grey smiled. “I love this restaurant. Just look at the view.” He pointed at the huge window and Mickey looked at it.  
“Yeah, nice.” He pointed out.  
A guy dressed in a tuxedo arrived and smiled effortlessly as he saw Grey.  
“Ian!” he spoke in enthusiasm hugging.  
“John! Hey, this is Mickey.”  
“Good evening to you.” John spoke in a strange girly voice and gave Mickey his hand.  
“Hi” Mickey quoted and slightly clapped his hand, not in the mood. Grey smirked again at his action looked back at the so called John.  
“Let me take you to your table.”  
He sat down on the expensive chair and so did Grey. Waiters rushed to them with menus and wine and Ian seemed used to it as he spoke carefree to them.  
Mickey glanced at the prices and his own spit got stuck in his throat. Only a plate was worth two months of his pay. What the hell?  
“So, what are you taking?” Ian asked him.  
“Not really hungry.” Was Mickey’s answer and Grey decided to go like him.


	4. Elevators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get.. hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeh I know you probably want to stab me in the ass for the 'little' delay but here I am. Enjoy.

                 

 

                               “So..” Mickey started, unfolding the question papers. Ian supported his chin on both intertwined hands and watched him closely.  
Mickey read the questions and his face threatened red. Mandy was one little fucker. Instead of writing down normal questions having to do with business; she turned it into a dating website sign up page. ‘What are your sexual interests?’, ‘Are you dating someone?’, ‘Talk about your perfect partner’.  
But this wasn’t it. He literally choked on his glass of water when he saw the last sentence written on the thin piece of paper;  
‘How about you give me your number ;)’  
  
The redhead watched his distress and furrowed his eyebrows in concern and dared taking the papers out of Mickey’s hands, but the other one shoved them away almost falling from his expensive chair.  
  
“Mick..” Ian started with the nicknames again. “Is everything okay?”  
“YES.” He responded grinning, trying to regain balance. “My … Sister has given me the wrong papers. That’s all.” He replied breaking a sweat.  
“What a shame!” Grey said with a smirk. Wait, why was he smirking anyway?  
  
“Well I-“  
“What about you?” Ian stopped him, licking his lips and making Mickey squirm.  “I’d like to know more about you.”  
  
_Oh what can I say about myself. Well, first things first; I’m gay and I’d love your dick in my ass, then, I’m a pimp, my father hates me and my sister and brothers are fucking assholes. I left school when I was a freshman and I’m the gangster of the hood. What up, pal?_  
  
Wrong question, Mickey thought to himself.  
  
“I’m a pimp.” He responded. Blew his chance off to be correct. He expected to see the redhead’s eyes big as ping pong balls but it didn’t quite go so.  
  
Ian laughed.  
He fucking laughed.  
  
Mickey watched him frozen as Grey tilted his head back and laughed out loud. The beautiful, beautiful sound echoed in his ears and he thought he was dreaming again.  
“Wait, you’re serious?” Ian asked him. “That’s incredible!”  
He simply stood there frozen, his mouth semi open and eyes wandering. Grey smiled at him like a baby and Mickey asked himself if he should have punched him, left him or maybe, kissed him.  
  
“Your girlfriend? I don’t see her here.” He changed the subject looking around.  
“Oh, my girlfriend.” Ian smiled wider. “You couldn’t wait, could you?” he whispered.  
“What?” the brunet spat furrowing his eyebrows, giving the man in front of him a death glare.  
“You couldn’t wait to know her, I mean.” Ian added.  
“You said she’d be here so why can’t I ask?” Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
“She was busy.” The redhead shrugged and took a sip from his glass and Mickey nodded. Better for her.  
  
He looked at the time and remember himself he had work to do. Unfortunately Ian Grey wasn’t the only thing in his tight schedule. Like he had one.  
“Well, I have to leave.” Mickey announced and got up, Ian following him.  
“Other engagements?” Grey asked suddenly very interested in Mickey’s business, standing up too.  
“Yes.” The brunet simply said, noticing again the height difference.  
“Please let me escort you.” Ian pat his shoulder and he tensed under the touch of his warm hand.  
  
They arrived at the elevator and stepped both inside.  
Ian pressed the button of the first floor and Mickey smiled at him.  
Ten floors, Mickey counted until he felt Ian’s eyes on him.  
He gulped down harshly and bit the inside of his cheek. There was a crazy feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t push it away.

  
  
“Fuck it.” Ian spat and turned in front of him.

 

In a matter of seconds his lips roughly connected with his and Mickey moaned from relief. Ian was kissing him, biting him and gripping at his hair, his body pressed close and it almost looked surreal. Mickey dared to move his hands but he pushed them away, blocked them with his own hands against the wall. Mickey missed the contact and pushed his body closer if that was even possible. He tasted blood not sure if it was his or Ian’s. There was sucking, gripping and a lot of teeth but it was the hottest thing he ever got in his life.  
  
Grey had now let go his hands and was focusing on his belt, but the damn elevator sound ringed and they had to let go of each other. The door opened and a couple was about to get in, looking at them like they were crazy.  
As the thing moved, Mickey calmed his breathing and smiled to himself. It was the best of the best. He touched his lips almost feeling the kiss again but was met blood as soon as he saw his fingers.  
  
“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath and tried to wipe his mouth. He noticed Ian had blood on his lips too, but he had to lick it away. He really had to make Mickey feel like a horny cat again.  
  
And the elevator was again at the first floor.  
  
He got out and turned to look at Grey.  
  
“Mykhailo.” Ian smirked.  
“Ian.” Mickey breathed and watched the metal door close.

He grinned to himself and grabbed his coat from the waiter’s hands and ran out of the place. As soon as he was outside he was welcomed by the cold air and fresh drops of rain. He stood like that with eyes closed, until his body was getting too cold and wet. He quickly wore his coat and made his way home, where a questioning Mandy was awaiting for   
him, but he barely cared right now.  
  
Ian Grey had kissed him, no- had fucking made out with him.  As stupid as it sounded, Mickey was seeing stars. It was like he got an early Christmas present and he couldn’t hide the joy, the crimson blush either. He felt hot and the weather was helping at all.  
  
  
  
Too bad that this was just the beginning of something he’s never imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh, don't yell from excitement. It's 3:28 AM here and the neighbors are sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming tomorrow. Comment your opinion on this :)


End file.
